Words of Comfort
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: He was always there, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Tiva season 7 oneshot.


**The prompt I was given by my lovely sister Elisa was, "murmur." I don't own NCIS.

* * *

**He murmured sweet words of comfort in her ear. "You're safe now, Ziva. You're safe."

She leaned on him more than she leaned on McGee as they left Saleem's camp.

"You'll be okay, Ziva. Nobody's gonna get you again."

They returned to DC and everything seemed to go back to normal. More cases came in, and the team worked diligently to solve them. Tony watched Ziva the whole time, making sure that she was okay.

One night, he was with her, again murmuring words of comfort in her ear. "Don't worry, Ziva. Vance will let you back on the team. Didn't he say that all you had to do was become an American citizen? That's not hard. You can just study and become a citizen. I'll help you," he murmured, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Tony, becoming a citizen is not enough. I have to apply for the position and then he has to decide," she whispered.

"Ziva, you've been on the team for three years. He can't deny you. We all love you. I love you."

She smiled softly to herself. "I love you too, Tony," she murmured back.

* * *

Then, he came. Out of nowhere, DiNozzo Sr. showed up and it took everyone aback.

"I cannot believe he is here. Why the hell is he here? He has nothing here! There's no reason…" Tony rambled, shaking his head. "And then he tries to hit on you immediately after asking if we were a couple! I swear, the nerve of that man…"

"Tony, calm down," Ziva murmured, resting her hand on his shoulder. "We will just continue to lie to him, like we have being lying to everyone else. It does not matter."

"It does matter, Ziva. He's hitting on you."

She couldn't help but to chuckle. Tony was too protective of her sometimes. It was sweet and cute in a way. "I have dealt with it before, Tony. I am positive that I can deal with it again," she replied, kissing his lips.

Tony kissed her back and rested his forehead against hers after they pulled away. Ziva was right. She could deal with it. He didn't have to worry.

* * *

They were finally alone during work. They were sent to Paris, the most romantic city in the world. It was surreal to them. They were alone, in Paris, for one whole day and night.

They spent their day touring the city. Even though Ziva had visited Paris many times before, Tony had never been to Paris. She tolerated him as they went to see all the sights.

He held her close, murmuring in her ear the whole day. "This is beautiful, Ziva. Almost as beautiful as you," he murmured as they stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

She blushed slightly and kept her focus on Sacre Coeur in the distance. Ziva moved closer to Tony though, and he kissed the top of her head.

When her face returned to its normal color, Ziva turned and looked at him. "I love you, Tony," she murmured.

"I love you too," he murmured back, kissing her lips gently.

Ziva kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Ziva was fast asleep. It had been one long, eventful day. After her ceremony, Abby and McGee took her out to celebrate. It wasn't the same though because he was not there.

He quietly walked into the apartment and into the bedroom. Laying down next to her, Tony kissed the top of her head and murmured in her ear, "Ziva, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry I missed the ceremony."

She stirred and then slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. Yawning and blinking a couple of times, she murmured, "Where were you, Tony? You promised me that you would be there next to me the entire time."

"I know. I know I promised you. But Vance sent me to Mexico. I can't explain why; I can't for one thing, and for another, I'm not exactly sure why I was sent there. I am so sorry, Ziva. I know that today was important and I am mad that I missed it. Can you forgive me?" he murmured in her ear.

Ziva groaned and studied his eyes for a moment. "Maybe," she replied.

"Maybe?" he asked.

Ziva sighed and then smiled. "I guess I can forgive you," she murmured.

Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Ziva, I promise that I won't miss anything important again. I promise," he whispered.

"You better not," she replied with a laugh.

Tony laughed with her and then kissed her lips. She kissed him back, closing her eyes and keeping him close to her. His words of comfort soothed her.


End file.
